This research is an investigation of the kinetics of oxygen atom exchange between formic acid and water in the liquid phase. Heavy atom kinetic isotope effects, as well as deuterium effects, are being investigated. These kinteic isotope effects will be used to study the details of this prototype hydrolysis reaction, with its involvement of hydrogen bonding, proton transfer, and hydration. Oxygen exchange between water and other molecules, and vibrational analysis of formic and other carboxylic acids, are also of interest. Finally, infrared matrix-isolation spectroscopy is being used as the analytical method and this technique is being tested for its effectiveness in the study of oxygen exchange reactions in more general systems.